Tainted Angel
by LegnaYokai
Summary: Romi has no memory of her life before she was ten. Now, she will soon find out how much she has missed and be slammed into an unyeilding war. just a story I wrote cause I was bored at school. Will be updated ASAP...or when I have time.
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Angel

Ch. 1 Walking Away

"Hello? Hey, are you awake yet?" a small voice said from behind my closed door. I turned to look at the alarm clock on my dresser. 6:45 in the morning… I groaned and turned on my side. There was banging on my door.

"Come on, Romiera Lynn Austin! You're going to be late for school!" came in between the banging.

"Go away! I want to sleep!" I turned on my stomach, putting a pillow over my head, trying to silence the banging. Just then, my door opened. I felt someone put their arms under me and turned me over before I could protest. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands from the light. Someone laughed next to me, enjoying my pain, as I growled.

"Sheesh, Conner! I would've gotten up if you just left me alone! You can be so annoying!" Conner was still laughing when I ran him out of my room, closing the door as soon as he was out. I walked over to my mirror to see the damage. I looked better than I felt, which is a good thing…usually.

My purple stretched black hair was floating in all directions, defying gravity. My baby-blue eyes were somewhat caked and cloudy still from sleep. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I walked to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, Romi, or you're going to miss the bus!" yelled my mom from the kitchen. "You're already late as it is. Plus, you need to eat breakfast."

She kept drowning on about something, but I closed the bathroom door long before.

After the usual bathroom necessities, I went back to my room, changed, threw my crap in my bookbag, and trudged down the stairs. I dropped my bag and grabbed my Converse. As I finished putting them on, my mom came with a grilled cheese.

"Don't forget to go to Mrs. Jackson's for her cookies after school." She handed me my breakfast as I stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want me to go to the store too?" I figured I might as well and asked; we were out of grape jelly for Conner's lunch, not that I was going to go though.

"That's alright. I'm going to get what we need when I go out for my errands."

I slung my bag onto my shoulder and opened the door.

"Okay, well, I'm leaving. See you after school."

She waved at me as she closed the door. Now, all I had to do was act like I was going to school and I'd be free. I walked down to the corner like every other morning, then turned right, away from the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Here's the second chapter!! YAY!! +claps and blows party whistles+ It took me a little longer to type b/c it's longer (duh). **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the mentioned items (Seven-Eleven, Nightmare before Christmas merchandise, Slurpie, etc. Although, I wish I owned Seven-Eleven, but, whatever. )**

Tainted Angel

Ch. 2 Meeting

Shawn and I met at the Seven-Eleven across from the school. It's his usual hangout and the closest place to hide. When I got there, he was leaning against the right side of the building, away from the school's main entrance.

"Hey, Misty, what's up?" Misty's my nickname.

I stuffed my book bag behind some crates and went to lean across from him. I just shrugged my shoulders. What was up with me?

A few minutes later, the clock on the school tower rang, slow, melody-less gongs seven times. As the last gong died away, I stood up straighter and fished around in my pockets for money.

"Hey, D, want anything? I'm thinking of getting a Slurpie."

Shawn looked at his Nightmare before Christmas watch and shook his head.

"Angel and Dalton should be here soon. Do you really want to risk being left behind again?"

I acted like I was counting the money, thinking about what to do. Last time I got left behind, I not only got chewed out by Angel and Dalton, D, who is usually a cool and collected guy, went off on me. I don't know what the big deal is. I do know that that was how Angel, Dalton, and D got their nicknames. I barely even remember their real ones.

I pocketed the money, sighed, and leaned back against the building; no point in getting yelled at again. For all I know, D might not be the worst thing to happen to me. I did notice, however, when he somewhat relaxed and looked a little bit like himself.

"I don't get it, D. What's so important about meeting with Lexi and the others of Galaeya?"

I instantly regretted asking D, cause the next thing I knew, he had me pinned against the wall, his unusual crimson-red knife under my chin. His eyes had a strange look in them, like a mixture of anger fear, anguish, and something else I couldn't name.

We stayed like that for a while. Finally, I got up the courage to say something.

"D…" I cleared my suddenly dry throat, "Shawn, wha-"

"What are you doing?" a female voice asked from out left. Angelface, Dalton, and some other girl were standing at the corner of the Seven-Eleven. As soon as he saw her, D dropped his knife to his side and kneeled. I followed suit, feeling my face redden from being caught like that.

"Rise, Aero-D and Uri-Mysterious."

We rose and placed out middle and index fingers to the base of our throats. The girl, who I assumed to be Lexi, nodded to D, who returned his hand to his side, an unreadable expression on his face.

I was somewhat taken aback be how she looked.

She was average height, maybe as tall as me or a little shorter, with long, platinum blonde hair that shone in the light, and bright lime-green eyes. She looked like any other human, but there was something that seemed kind of off…different.

She looked over me for what seemed like forever, then turned to talk Angel, who looked like she was about to fall over.

"Is she the one you were talking about, Angelface?" she asked in a beautiful, yet cutting edge voice.

Angel nodded, a grim look on her face like she didn't want to believe herself.

"Yes, ma'am. She is very talented She is also a gifted singer."

Lexi nodded, apparently pleased with this information. She then turned back to me and nodded so I could put my hand down.

"Do you mind coming with us to Galaeya, Uri-Mysterious? We need to classify you and find out what legion you belong to."

Man! I knew I would have to be classified sometime, but I didn't know it would come after only three months!!

"You don't have to come, but it would be better for all of us, especially you." Lexi said, taking my silence as a hesitation.

I turned to Angel and Dalton, who both had unsure expressions on their faces, then to D. He looked like he had calmed down-thank God! -and nodded. I was surprised that he nodded.

"Don't you want to know what legion you are in so you can start learning the magic?"

I thought about that. Yeah, I did want to learn magic, but…what if I was classified to one of the Knock groups like Spark or Demi? To me, the odds weren't in my favor, but like always, I had let that get to me. Another part of my mind thought the opposite. Here's you chance to prove yourself, idiot! It only comes once in a while; why back down now?

No point in having second thoughts, I thought to myself. I nodded to Lexi and the others, pretty sure with my decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! This is finally starting to get somewhere! As usual, I don't own any of the real world stuff. I do own, however, this lovely story that I wish was out of my mind already! I've written like thirty-five and a half pages. My hand hurts, but my mind is still going. Someone help me! (preferably Edward Cullen; who I don't own and isn't real TT…Why won't you give him to me, Stephenie Meyer?! TT) Anyway, enjoy. (I'm not crazy, just to let you know…) Sorry I take so long! Typing as fast as possible!!**

Tainted Angel

Ch.3 Destiny (lol cheesy!)

Finding Galaeya wasn't that hard. If anyone had gone out to look for it, they'd probably find it in a few hours.

We went to the Subway a block away from the school. It was pretty much empty, except for the janitor, an old man, and stray pieces of trash. After buying tickets, we waited for the train with the old man. Every now and again, I could swear he changed into what looked like a dragon.

After another few minutes, the train arrived and we boarded, leaving the dragon-man on the platform. We rode in silence until the end of the line, where we got off.

We met some more Galaeyans when we got to a boarded up and rundown building by the subway. We went to the back where they had boarded up all kinds of entrance ways.

They were about to remove the boards from the door, but Lexi stopped them, placing her hands on my shoulders. I could feel a type of electricity pass through us. I flinched slightly at her touch.

"Before we go in, you must swear on you Song that you won't ever reveal the location of Galaeya. Do you understand, Uni-Mysterious? If not, it will cost us all dearly." I could tell she was serious by her voice and the set of her jaw. I placed my fingers to the base of my throat and brought my pinkie out; the Galaeyan symbol of secrecy.

"I, Uni-Mysterious, so solemnly swear by my Song to never reveal the location of the Galaeyan Council's headquarters. If I fail to do so, I take full responsibility and the charges against me gladly."

I was surprised at how steady my voice was; my knees were shaking so uncontrollably. Lexi nodded and took her hands from my shoulders. I instantly felt the electricity leave my body. I brought my arm down to my side as my heart slowed.

_What the hell was that power I felt?_

We went into an apartment on the third floor. It looked like any other crappy, old apartment, but as we went through the door, it slowly dissolved into what looked like a throne room. In the center was a huge fountain, spewing different colored water into a basin around it. Every now and again, the light would hit the waters, making light and symbols dance along the walls. Past the fountain was a throne, the gold slowly dulling, but still held an air of strength and power.

When we passed the fountain, I noticed more thrones, smaller than the first, arranged in a U-shape, surrounding the fountain and other throne. Sitting in the larger throne was a cloaked figure. They had their hood up, so I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. The parson was real tall, that much I could tell.

Once we made it to the center of the U, we all kneeled, placing one hand on the floor, the other in salute. I heard footsteps, but didn't dare raise my head; I was in the presence of someone important, I could feel it. We raised our heads as the footsteps died down. The person in the center had removed their hood, revealing the most gorgeous face I had ever seen. He looked to be eighteen, maybe nineteen; a year or so older than me. His blue-ish- black hair was somewhat messy, probably from wearing the hood, and was cut kind of short. His bright purple eyes looked out of place, like he would rather be somewhere else than the dreary, old throne room. His face was almost unbelievingly perfect, except for a single scar along the bottom of his jaw. As I gawked at the young god, he stood and placed his hand at the base of his throat, saluting back at us.

"Welcome friends and unborn." Those who haven't been classified are unborn. "I trust your trip was uneventful?" he said as we rose to our feet. Lexi bowed slightly, her hair falling around her face like a shimmering curtain.

"Yes, your Grace. Uni-Mysterious," she gestured to me as I bowed," joins us today in hopes of revealing the legion she was born a part of."

The hunky guy nodded and turned to the other thrones. He nodded and all the others stood, each person wearing a different colored cloak, looking like a rainbow. They all walked over to the fountain to form a circle.

"Uni-Mysterious," the way he said my –temporary- name sent a shiver of something down my spine, "please walk to stand beside the fountain."

I saluted and bowed at the same time; I hope my face wasn't red. I did what I was told and went to stand in the fountain, whose basin was really the floor. Once I was in position, the other council members took their hoods off. Most of the council members were men that looked to be about thirty or so. A lot of them were twins, but they were wearing opposite colors. Some I couldn't tell if they were men or women; they were so pretty. After I got my bearings, I turned around and face the prince, who had taken a place in the circle.

"Romi," I turned to face Angel, "place both hands at the base of your throat and do exactly as His Highness instructs." She smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back and nodded. I turned back to the prince and nodded. I closed my eyes, placing my hands as Angel told me.

As first, I felt really stupid just standing there with my eyes closed. After a few seconds thought, I felt the same electricity and a weight that felt like the world was crashing down on me.

Weird thing was, I could see everyone as if my eyes were open, but there was this strange glow around them. The council members' glow was the same color as their cloaks, except for the prince's glow shifted colors every once in a while, like a fiber optic lamp.

At the same time, I saw millions of life-like photos flash before my closed eyes. There were tons of people in a lot of them. There was a few thousand from the vantage point of a child. Every now and again, I would see flashes of two familiar, but unknown people, a man and a woman. For some reason, I also saw flashes of people bowing to me, seeing guards and maids in front of me, all this stuff fit for a noble woman, of a queen or princess…

My eyes shot open. All those flashes seemed so familiar, like _I_ had lived each and every one of them…like they were _my_ memories.

Then, out of nowhere, all my energy was gone and I blacked out.

**A/N: Yay! I just love cliff hangers, don't you? (I really don't like them) So, if you want to read more, R&R por favor (please in Spanish in case you didn't know). 41 days and counting for ****Breaking Dawn****!! When will this wait** **be over?! Oh, about the dude I was describing in this chapter, definitely not as beautifully perfect as Edward Cullen 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 8 days and counting for ****Breaking Dawn****!! I can't wait any longer; I want it now!! R&R please; and tell me what I should do to better my writing. Thanks!**

Tainted Angel

Ch.4

I felt a cool cloth on my head as I regained consciousness. I slowly blinked my eyes so I wouldn't get blinded by the light.

I knew I was on a bed that was super soft. It was like cloud soft, not that I knew how soft a cloud really was. I turned my head from side to side, taking in the room.

It was really pretty, even for me, with bouquets of flowers on the tables. Long, transparent curtains hung in front of long, wall-length windows that looked like doors. I tried to sit up to see more, but a hand stored me from getting far. I turned my head and Angel, D, Dalton, the prince, and two council members were there.

"You need to rest, Romi. You still don't have enough strength yet." Angel said politely as she gently pushed me back onto the many pillows. I could feel it now after hearing her words. My body felt real sore, like I had ran in a marathon without stretching. I moved my hand over my eyes, the light too bright still. I moved my hand after a few seconds and turned to Angel again.

"Where am I? What happened after I blacked out?" I asked hoarsely; my throat was dry.

Angel looked surprised by my question.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head, still waiting for an answer to my question.

"All I can think about is this throbbing. It feels like I fell two or three stories. Plus, it's really bright in here; it's starting to give me a headache."

I closed my eyes again, testing something that was nagging me. Sure enough, I could still see her, even with my eyes closed. I sat up on my forearms to look at everyone else. I could still see them, the same glow as before surrounding them like an outline. As I focused on the prince, everyone else disappeared from my sight, bringing him to look like he was standing next to me.

"You know something, don't you?" I asked in a strange, familiar language I didn't know I knew.

He nodded, apparently knowing I was addressing him.

"You knew me…from the past...or something of the sort?"

I opened my eyes slowly as the prince walked over and sat in a chair near the bed.

"Do you realize you are speaking Chozin, the language of the Royals? No one outside the Royal families knows it, not even extended family."

I blinked a few times at him, the words slowly sinking in. I did know what he was talking about. So that must mean…

"…I'm part of the Royals, aren't I?" I said, converting back to English and looked at the two council members who now looked a little familiar to me.

I felt a hand on mine and looked at them, not daring to look into the eyes of its owner.

"I know this may come as a shock to you, but your family isn't you birth family."

_Well, duh!_ I thought, but it made sense. I didn't really look like them and I didn't act like them either. And they were always freaking out whenever I stayed at a friend's or stayed out late.

I look into the prince's bright purple eyes and slowly began to realize something.

"The Austin's were protecting me from something?" I threw out there. The princes nodded as I slide my hand from under his and swung my legs over the edge.

Angel looked worried as she saw me moving. She took a step towards me, debating whether or not to stop me.

"What are you doing, Your Highness?" she asked formally, worry etched on her face and in her eyes.

I braced myself with my hand on the edge and turned my attention to Angel.

"Please, Angel…Aubrey…don't call me that. I'm sure you're used to it, but I have barely any memory of it, so please, just call me Romi…or…whatever my real name is."

I put my feet on the floor, testing my weight, and slowly stood up. After standing for a few seconds, I tried moving my foot forward and felt my legs gave way beneath my weight. Before hitting the floor thought, a pair of arms caught my around the waist. I looked at the prince, who caught me, and smiled slightly, feeling my cheeks rise in temperature.

"Um…uh…thank you…" I mumbled as he placed me on my feet, leaving an arm around my waist. I leaned against him a little. He was much more muscular than he looked.

Everyone had taken a few steps forward when they saw my legs buckle. I smiled reassuringly to them.

"I'm alright, just a little weak in the legs." I chuckled a little as Angel put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay, Romi?" she asked, a worried expression still on her face.

I nodded at her before turning to everyone else.

"What I would like to know is what happened, starting from the beginning, if you don't mind."

**A/N: Well, i personally don't like this chapter, but it was needed. Please press the 'submit review' button down there; he likes to be pressed. Sorry it's taking me so long to update!! I'm typing up some other stories to put on fanfiction so bear with me please! Thanks!**

**LegnaYokai signing off! **


End file.
